The Protective Older Brother Trope
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to "Oh, Love, You're Not Alone" story. Aya Kallus receives a "call" from his little brother. His brother goes on and on about this new guy he met. Until Aya asks him one simple question: "What is his last name?" Needless to say, Aya does not like Matt.


The Protective Older Brother Trope

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- 'Tis a Pity She Was a Whore by David Bowie

* * *

It is 2250 when Aya Kallus is able to find his comlink after three minutes of searching through the pile of discarded clothes. He's naked save for bodily fluids covering his eight-pack abs and some blood leaking down his thigh. _I told the damn Zabrak to watch it with her horns! What was her name again….Easy something? Or was it from the Kadas'sa'Nikto? I think his name was Nogba Quush? It could've been from the human, Riley, she seemed intent on scratching up my back like some kind of cat!_

His red eyes glance at the thin mattress that his latest bedfellows are sleeping on. They, excluding him, are huddled together for warmth and snoring like the satisfied criminals that they are. He smiles dispassionately at his worn-out fuck partners of the night. _Well, look at that, they are so tired that they don't even stir. They were adequate._

Aya answers his comm without even bothering to leave the room. Or put on his clothes. Or rather put on the sweet armored crop-top that Quush just carelessly tossed to the floor earlier. Sadly, the armored crop-top is all he's getting this evening. _I should've asked The Smuggler to join in; I could've scored their leather pants!_

"Good night, Fae." He greets his little brother huskily. _Perhaps, it was best that The Smuggler didn't join in. I don't think my throat could've handle another deep-throating! Quush was bigger than I thought he was going to be…_

"Good morning, Aya. I'm not interrupting something again, am I?" His little brother asks chivalrously. Aya glances once more at the sleeping limbs of the snoring sex-orgy. All of them are still blissfully unaware that he's speaking. Just like back in the bar. _They thought I was some kind of selectively mute prostitute with freakish eyes. Well, I only went with them for that armored crop-top, so I'm sort of being paid. I guess I'm a whore._ He lazily smirks as he takes Riley's white shirt to wipe off the fluids from his body.

"No, I just finished up with some clients. I take it you've got something to tell me." Fae always likes to "call" him when he's got big news. Like when he got promoted to Brigadier-General. Most of the times, the news is good. But sometimes. Sometimes, the news is horrible. Like heartbreak bad. Like his fuck-me pumps stolen bad. Like the Fake Knight abusing the poor Cinnamon Roll bad.

"How do you know I'm not calling you up to just say _hello_?" _Because you never do._ Aya is not angry or disappointed by this; he enjoys this habit that his brother refuses to break. Even after all the Academy has done to him.

" _Hello_ is just one word, and I know that you are quite capable in managing more than a monosyllable." Aya exposits dryly. Fae has always been the more gregarious one of the two, but that's mostly because he desperately wants love that isn't familial. _True love is as much of a lie as universal peace._ Aya would always roll his red eyes whenever his brother would launch into his speeches about love. _At least, they were never the power of friendship speeches!_

"Whatever, _Dr. Kallus_ , anyways I made a new friend! His name is Matt!" Aya nearly winces at the high-pitch squeal his brother emits over the comlink. _The last time he squealed like this was for…Morningstar. Oh no, he's fallen in love again._ Anguish re-opens his heart.

"Matt is so wonderful! He's a real good listener and he's tall. I mean he's not tall like you or mum, but he's pretty tall. And he has pale skin with dark spots; it's like black stars on snow! He has blonde hair though, but I think it's fake because his eyebrows are black! Or really dark brown…but he has these amazing brown eyes that he hides behind these aviators!" _Even worse, this Matt has already met Fae's standards for his idealized true love! Dark hair, check. Dark eyes, check. Pale skin, check._ _Doesn't talk much, check. Has definable genitalia, check, since Fae keeps using "he" and he's bisexual. If this Matt is socially awkward, then Fae is doomed!_ Aya is grinding his teeth and continues to endure his brother's lovesick babbling.

"His favorite color is red. He's not allergic to anything. And…..he's got no family. But he's resilient! And he liked my singing and he wasn't disgusted by my scars! And he didn't run when he saw my Lovelies. He really is a good friend!" _Because staying is what friendship is all about? Wake up, Fae! He just wants to get into your jodhpurs!_ Aya nearly punches the crumbling wall before him out of frustration for his brother's naïveté. He knows that this Matt is not as innocent as Fae is trying to make him out to be. No one is that innocent. Except maybe dad, but he's dead. And maybe Fae even after he joined up with those First Order pricks.

"What is his last name?" Aya patiently, balefully in his mind, asks. He needs a full name, so he can do background checks on this Matt. So he can make sure that this Matt isn't another Morningstar. Or worse, another Lilu.

"Um…The Radar Technician?" Aya shakes his head. _Great, like Morningstar and Lilu, Matt doesn't have a last name. At least, Matt isn't a musician or a serial-killing barfly. But he might be using Fae…for a promotion? Most likely not. Fae isn't the one promotes technicians. Technicians are like contractors or something; they aren't part of the First Order military. Although, they could most certainly use some combat classes. Like that will protect them from Darth Tantrum._

"You know so much about him, but you still don't know his last name? How do you know he's not a Resistance spy or some shit like that?" Aya has nothing against the New Republic; in fact, he would root for them if it wasn't for two things. The first, and most obvious, is that his little brother works for the opposing side; the side that wants vengeance because they were robbed of their privileged douchery. The second is that he views all wars as failures since none of the sides have wiped out this horrible blotch of a galaxy; since the New Republic is trying to prevent that, and so is the First Order in a far more self-denial, imperialistic approach, which disappoints him. _This galaxy deserves to burn._

"Are you kidding me? Matt the Radar Technician is no spy. He's too much of a Darcy to be a spy! It's really cute how he gets all tongue-tied and forbearing! And he remembers the most obscure Knights of the Round Table!" _Fuck, Matt is a social fuckup! Double fuck, Fae is too blinded by his emotions! But can I blame him? He has no friends in the First Order and his high-rank does not allow him many equal fellows. There's Darth Tantrum, but even Fae isn't desperate enough to befriend that punk ass bitch._ Aya calmly sifts through the clothes pile to get his pants and boots. He has to lift up Riley's leg brace to find his sunglasses. He is happy to find that the sapphire-blue lenses aren't scratched. If he was kindhearted like his little brother, then he would've regretted using Riley's shirt as a rag. Or at least, almost.

"So when will you formally introduce me to this _fine_ fellow?" Aya cannot bear to say Matt's name aloud. Once he meets this Matt and fully-assess him, there's a distinct possibility that he will have to expose the radar technician as a fraud to his little brother. It would break Fae's heart if it turned out to be the case, but it is better than finding him dead. Which seems to be a likely consequence if Aya just blindly trusted his brother's word.

It would not be the first time that Fae has gravely misjudged someone. And Matt, from the praise that his brother seems to shower on this man, could be his gravest.

"Let's see…the next shore leave isn't for another standard month. However, I can schedule an impromptu, 'late-night meeting with Kylo Ren' for next week." Since assuming co-commandership with Kylo Ren, Fae has used his unpredictable colleague for these so-called late-night meetings. He uses these meetings as a way to hang-out with his brother without getting questioned about it. Because who would actually check to make sure these meetings are taking place? All the officers and the Stormtroopers, except maybe Captain Phasma, are terrified of the Fake Knight and would like to limit their interactions with him as much as possible. However, Fae does bring his work comlink with him in case an emergency should arise. And the best part of these fake meetings is that he actually has an excuse to sleep in, depending on what happens with him and his brother, because everyone on the ship knows how exhausting it is dealing with Kylo Ren.

"So which planet do you expect the adventure to take place on?" _Let's see mum told me he left Chiss space a while ago, so it might be Belkadan or perhaps even Helska IV._ He hopes it is Belkadan because he could use something beautifully tropical; he hates the sand here because it gets everywhere, like on the floor of this cheap motel room that can't even afford a sonic.

"Most likely Belkadan, I'll notify you if there's a change. Considering how tropical is there, I really should tell Matt to wear something comfortable. He wore his uniform back on Iiya and he must've been boiling hot after a while! But I better tell him to wear good boots since I can't wait to show him the fire swamps!" Aya smiles a bit at his brother's enthusiasm. _He always wanted to play Wesley and rescue some dumb Buttercup. However, Buttercup might be a Humperdinck. And then I'll just have to be Wesley and cut off his feet, then his hands, then his nose, then his left eye followed by his right eye, but he will keep his ears so that he can hear Fae cry, "Dear God, what is that thing!?"_

If his bedfellows were awake, if his little brother was here, they would see a most frightening sight. They would see Aya, glistening with sweat and reeking of sex, smiling quite madly. His Sith-red eyes flare like dragon fire. He is letting his hate flow through him.

And he is quite certain that he would enjoy every second of killing this Matt.

Matt, or rather Kylo Ren, stops humping midway through his morning masturbation session. He senses….something in the Force. Not necessarily a disturbance or an awakening. It is more like a warning. Like something horrible will happen to him if he doesn't make the right choice.

It was almost similar feeling when he had the choice of joining the Dark Side or remaining unwanted on the Light Side.

Except, there's this oppressive feeling of animus. To the point that he's almost shuddering, even though he knows that this animosity is not coming from anyone on the ship. Or exactly from the Force.

It's a foretoken, and he hopes that he'll be able to combat this invisible enemy.

But first things first, he resumes humping his Hux-scented, rainbow-worded pillow. This is as close as he gets in humping the real thing.

* * *

 **Author's Comments-** I'm much better now and thanks for all the support. So here are the links:

Aya Kallus's glasses which are basically the ones that Dracula wore in the movie _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ which oddly enough the titular character is played by Gary Oldman who played Qui-Gon Jinn in _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace_. Let's face it anyone who has Dracula glasses is probably not an entirely innocent character: a href=" "Link/a

Aya Kallus is a drummer, so I thought this song would be something he would enjoy and I imagined that drumbeat playing at the very end of his call with Hux: a href=" watch?v=-zF2tsBJnpk"Link/a

If you have read the last story, then you are quite aware that Hux's dad, at least in my very non-canon alternative universe, is Palpatine's grandson making Hux and his older brother his great-grandsons. Hux sort of gets his coloration from Palpatine and thankfully not much else. His brother….yeah, he's definitely got some Palpatine in him. Like having a creepy ass smile and hating Skywalkers. But he uses sex instead of politics to get what he wants; this time he just wanted Quush's armored crop top. I also may have injected a bit of Dio Brando from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ and Dean Winchester from _Supernatural_.

Also, I have never played _Star Wars: Uprising_ , but I decided to use the characters of: Easy Xiukhan, Nogba Quush, Riley, with mentions of the ambiguously-gendered The Smuggler. Will you ever see these characters again? Probably not, since I was just using them like Aya was using them. But the next story, hopefully nothing else happens to me and my family, is going to be Hux's chance to be Wesley. You bet your ass I'm going to rip-off the fire swamp scene from _The Princess Bride_! And two people get laid. I wonder who.

Oh, and Kylo Ren/Matt's throw pillow that was given to him by Hux is called The Merry Masturbation Pillow.


End file.
